sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V4 Locations
)]] The Felled Forest: North The area was once green and wooded, however this portion of the island has since been logged through and the damage is plain to see. Large unkempt logs are scattered across the clear-cut area, caught amongst the endless stumps and what sparse foliage is available, which provides little cover. The area is silent, with little to no noise to be heard, creating an eerie sense of isolation. : Danger Zone: Day 11 (Fifth Permanent Danger Zone) : Bodies: :: Amber Whimsy (Lying on front, gunshot wound to chest) :: Hermione Miller (Head seperated from body and pieces of right hand scattered around) :: Albert Lions (Face up on the ground, shot in the gut) :: Omar Burton (Body near a stump, throat slit) :: Jake Crimson (Face up, head on a cinderblock) :: Alexander Campbell (Lying near a stump, missing an arm, bloodied up) :: Milo Taylor (Lying face down in a pool of blood, neck blown apart) The Felled Forest: South The southern side of the felled forest is similar to the northern one, though it is more steeply sloped, angling up along the northern slope of the island’s central mountain. The footing is more treacherous here, with erosion having damaged much of the soil. : Danger Zone: Day 11 (Sixth Permanent Danger Zone) : Bodies: :: Dallas Reynolds (Sprawled over a tree stump, neck blown apart, a wasp sting on right arm) :: Everett Taylor (Lying face up, face beaten in and ribs cracked, arms crossed over chest) :: Eva Lancaster (Face up on the ground, shot in the heart) :: Vera Osborne (Lying on her back, shot through the eye and in the chest, a discarded shotgun with one bullet left barely metres away in a bush) :: Carly Dooley (At the bottom of a hill, head wounds) :: Roman Jackson (Lying in the forest, smothered) :: Jason Clarke (Lying on his back near Roman, shot twice in the chest) :: Ash Morrison (Lying at the bottom of a hill, neck broken) :: Mike Maszer (Lying face up on the ground, neck slashed and a coin in his mouth) :: Adrian Staib (Lying on a hillside, gunshot wound to the head) The Sawmill The sawmill was the backbone of the island's infrastructure and as such, is very large; complete with a small series of bunkhouses for employees to live in as well as a small mess hall to provide food. Next to the main building are three logging trucks for delivering the wood, while they have no gas inside of them they still provide excellent cover. Inside the sawmill are many devices used to treat the wood and prepare it for shipping. The machines show some signs of use and there is still a thick layer of sawdust, but the blades aren't liable to move as the power has been shut off. : Bodies: :: Simon Fletcher (Lying outside the sawmall, an arrow sticking out of his neck) :: Jackie Maxwell (Lying a short distance away from Simon's body, an arrow sticking out her left eye) :: Lily Ainsworth (Inside the logging truck, neck blown apart) :: Cassidy Wakemore (Inside the Sawmill, dead from gunshot wounds to the stomach) :: Mike Jeffries (Behind the Sawmill, stabbing and slashing wounds to the back of the neck) :: Trent Savage (Lying outside, gunshot wounds to stomach) :: Hayley Kelly (Lying outside, beaten and gunshot wound to the head) :: Erik Laurin (Lying outside, gunshot wounds to arm and torso) : Damage: A section of the sawmill was destroyed in an explosion, and a sawblade dislodged in the blast was taken. It has also taken serious fire damage. The Mansion Passing through the large iron gates of the surrounding wall, the students find what used to be a magnificent mansion. While the majority of the building is still intact, there is a large chunk of roof as well as several walls missing in the westernmost part of the house where the master bedroom was located. The rest of the mansion is structurally intact, however anything of immediate value has been taken, leaving only minimal furnishings such as beds, tables, couches and the like. : Danger Zone: Day 3, Day 7, Day 8 : Bodies: :: Haruka Watanabe (Lying in one of the lower hallways with multiple stab wounds) :: Marybeth Witherspoon (Lying outside a bedroom, shot multiple times) Southern Cliffs To the South of the mansion lies another small area of cliffs, again caused through natural erosion. Perhaps viewed as an eyesore or danger to children, the cliffs here have been tastefully cordoned off by a low chain fence, though it is only waist height. : Danger Zone: Day 5, Day 7 : Bodies: :: Eric Lorenz (Lying at the bottom of the chain fence, back broken) :: Luke Templeton (Body on jagged rocks at cliff base, bullets wounds to head and chest, spine and limbs broken) :: Trent Hunter (Lying on the ground, neck blown apart) :: Winnie Clark (Lying against a rock, neck blown apart) :: Charlene Norris (Propped up against a tree, shot in the right abdomen) :: Jessica Pentangeli (Lying at the bottom of a cliff, wounds from fall) Northern Cliffs At one high point near the felled forest, the ground suddenly falls away, leaving a clear view of the sea, and a clear drop to the rocks below. This cliff, formed from crumbling ground caused by erosion, is a relative small area near the typically more gentle slopes, but still a potential hazard for the unwary. : Danger Zone: Day 11 (Seventh Permanent Danger Zone) : Items: ''' :: Fireaxe next to Cody's body : '''Bodies: :: Eve Walker-Luther (Lying in the water at the foot of the cliffs with multiple cuts and stab wounds) :: Chadd Crossen (Lying in the water, neck blown apart) :: Cody Jenkins (Lying by the cliffs, multiple gunshot wounds to body with one hand flipping the bird) :: Daniel Blessing (Some distance away from Cody's body, gunshot wound and eyes gouged) :: John Smith (Broken Arm and smashed against the cliffs, lying in the water) The Swamp The north-most river splits into a smaller stream forming the swamp. The area is a mixture of smaller pools of muddy water that ranges from ankle to thigh-high depth. The water is separated by portions of muddy land scattered with low ferns and weeds. Students won't find much comfort in the land, though, as it too is difficult and uncomfortable to easily traverse, being home to what seem like endless insects and several species of small reptiles. But who knows...perhaps its inhospitable atmosphere could provide cover from those seeking new victims. : Bodies: :: Reika Ishida (Lying on some drier ground, gunshot wound to the chest) :: Deidre Paul (Floating face down in the marshy water) :: Dominic Stratford (Body lying in swamp, face partially eaten) :: Lillian Hayes (Lying beneath the water, shot in the head) :: Roland Harte (Body in the water, shot in the chest) :: Dustin Royal (Lying beneath the water, lungs filled with water) :: Tim Questiare (Lying on the ground, stabbed in the stomach) :: Dave Morrison (Lying face down near Roland) :: Imraan Al-Hariq (Lying on the ground, gunshot wound to chest) :: Claire Lambert (Lying on the ground, gunshot wound to chest) The Lighthouse Standing tall on a rocky cliff just behind the warehouses, the lighthouse overlooks the entire island. Sparsely furnished, it doesn't offer much shelter for a student looking for comfort - but climb the spiral stairs to the top, and thanks to a telescope positioned next to the light one would be able to see all the way to the Key at the opposite side of the island. : Danger Zone: Day 2 : Bodies: :: Max Neill (Sprawled on the rocks, minor head wounds and crushed neck) :: Teo Weinstock (Lying outside, wounds from misfiring shotgun) :: Alex White (Lying inside with Jimmy, stabbed in the neck and stomach) :: Jimmy Brennan (Lying inside with Alex, stab and shrapnel wounds) The Key Those that are able to make it through the mud, wet, and cold found in the swamp can find hope at the key. In the distance, a sailboat can be seen at the coast line. However as students move closer across the coarse sand they will find their hope to have been short-lived as unfortunately, the boat in question is merely a shipwreck amongst a small reef in the shallow water. : Danger Zone: Day 3, : Danger Zone: Day 11 (Eighth Permanent Danger Zone) : Bodies: :: Robert Herrmann (In a watery grave some distance out to sea) :: Hilary Strand (Buried by the entrance to the swamp, with a make-shift empty water bottle gravestone) :: Alison Walworth (On the beach, gunshot wound) :: Maddy Stone (Lying close to Alison, gunshot wounds to both ankles, both wrists and abdomen) :: Rob Jenkins (Sunk in the water near a ledge) :: Orpheus Campbell (Lying in the water near a ledge) '' :: Jennifer Romita ''(With Morgan Leftowitz, head partially blown off) :: Morgan Leftowitz (With Jennifer Romita, shot in the right thigh, left shoulder, and stomach) :: Celeste Beaumont (Near Jennifer and Morgan, throat blown open) The Woods: Inland Making up most of the northern part of the island, the woods are deep and dark. Spreading second-growth trees, mainly fir and pine, block much of the light from reaching to the ferny undergrowth. Moss hangs thick from the branches, testament to the dank and moisture-laden air, while the occasional deer path shows that many animals still make this forest their home. These woods are those on the inland part of the island’s eastern side, and slowly angle upwards towards the island’s central mountain. : Danger Zone: Day 5, Day 6 : Bodies: :: Theo Behr :: Miranda Merchant (Lying next to a tree, neck slashed with the words 'selfish bitch' carved in her stomach) :: Katelyn Wescott (On the ground, neck slashed on one side) :: Courtney Bradley (Lying face-down on the ground, collar blown) :: Robert Barron (Lying near a campsite, frostbite on neck and throat blown open) ---- The Woods: Coastal These are the woods on the island’s Eastern coast. The trees run nearly all the way to the see, allowing only a thin stretch of beach, which disappears altogether depending on the tide. : Bodies: :: Trevor Duncan (Headless corpse lying face-down in woods) :: Alex Rasputin (Lying further inland, neck blown apart) :: Timothy Skula (On the beach, shot in the gut, head hit open on a rock) :: Colin Falcone (Lying by himself, bled out from multiple wounds) :: Kyle Portman (Lying on the ground, shot in the torso) :: Madelyn Prowers (Slumped on a tree, neck blown apart, note nearby) :: Tiffany Baker (Lying in the center of a makeshift garden, gunshot wound to the chest) :: Vivien Morin (Lying in a makeshift garden, gunshot wounds to both kneecaps and groin, face smashed in) :: Ridley Landon (Lying in a makeshift garden, gunshot wound to the chest) :: Raine Schwarz (Lying in a makeshift garden, shot in the side of the torso) :: Maf Tuigamala (Lying in a pool of blood in a small clearing, shot through the head and heavily lacerated) :: Dutchy Ayers (Lying face up some distance away from the remains of the garden, gunshot wound in the back) :: George Leidman (Lying face down, neck snapped) :: Rachel Gettys (Lying in a makeshift garden, gunshot wound to the chest) :: Neill Robertson (Lying in a makeshift garden, gunshot wound) :: Nathan Choultard (Lying in a makeshift garden, gunshot wound) :: Liam Brooks (Lying in a makeshift garden, gunshot wound) :: Jason Harris (In a watery grave) The Woods: South-Eastern These are the woods that run in a narrow band which separates the mansion from the residential district. Closer to the mansion, the woods have a more manicured look, as though the trees were culled and planted in such a way as to maximize aesthetics, though they have had clearly not been cared for in a while. : Danger Zone: Day 4, Day 9 onwards (Second Permanent Danger Zone) : Bodies: :: Francine Moreau (Reduced to a charred headless skeleton in the middle of a burnt-out clearing) :: David Matson (Lying on the ground; jaw, elbow, head, and body beaten and bloody) : Damage: A small section of the forest was set on fire by the flare. The Docks Those expecting quick and easy escape will find themselves out of luck when they find themselves at the docks. They are a long L-shaped series of sturdy wooden planks with multiple spaces for boats to park. The boards are often wet and slick during turbulent weather and one slip could send a student into the salty sea below. : Danger Zone: Day 7 : Bodies: :: Daniel Kensrue (Propped up against the back of the bait shop, gunshot wound to his eye) :: Phillip Ward (On the beach by the dock, head beaten in) :: Aislyn McCreery (Lying in a watery grave) :: Sunil Savarkar (In a watery grave, legs blown off) :: Kitty Gittschall (Lying inside the bait shop, multiple stab wounds to chest and stomach) :: Rhory Anne Broderick (Lying outside, gunshot wound to the head) :: Madeleine Smith (In a watery grave, gunshot wounds to chest) The Beach: North As students move away from the residential area, they will find a large coastline and a long section of beach. Lining the coastline is an area of small rocks that form a layer that students will have to cross before they reach the beach itself. The sand is wet and grainy, studded with rocks and seashells with occasional pieces of driftwood scattered across it. It is a peaceful place to sit and contemplate life - as well as death. : Danger Zone: Day 7, Day 10 (Third Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *Testing Faith... 1...2...3 (Chris Davidson, Allen Birkman, Brendan Wallace, Clio Gabriella) *Under The Sea Is Where No One Wants To Be (Carol Burke, Kari Nichols, Rein Bumgarner, Simon Grey) *No Rest for the Wicked (Augustus MacDougal, Maxwell Lombardi, Harold Fisher) *Come & See (Erik Laurin, Mike Maszer, Jasper-Declan MacDermott, Liz Polanski, Timothy Skula, Max Neill) *Milk of Human Kindness (Albert Lions, Isaiah Garvey, Adrian Staib, Andrew Mitchell, Kevin Warick) *Youth and Beauty Brigade (Colin Falcone, Tim Questiare, Jacob Charles) *I Swear I Won't Shoot (Gloria Benson, Micheal Raynor, Alex White) *Castles in the Sand (William Davis) *Darken Your Clothes and Strike a Violent Pose (Jacqueline Myrie, Reiko Ishida, Courtney Bradley, Jimmy Robertson, Alan Rickhall, Ash Morrison) *Hmmmn (Kari Nichols, Zach Jamis, Sammy Franklin) *Waves of Devotion (Mary-Ann Warren) *First Breath After Coma (Jasper-Declan MacDermott) *Cracking (Aston Bennett, Alice Boucher) *The Cavalry Arrives (Jacqueline Myrie, Samantha Ridley, George Leidman, Alice Blake, Yelizaveta Volkova, Jason Harris, Nathan Choultard, Maf Tuigamala, Joss Joiner, Mizore Soryu, Raidon Naoko, Helen Wilson, Saul Fetteralf, Bridget Connolly, Reiko Ishida, Sarah Xu, Peter McCue, Kaitlin Anderheim, Alex Jackson, Sarah Tan, Raymond Dawson, Cisco Vasquez, Allen Birkman, Josée Trembley, Andrea Raymer, Isabel Guerra, Zach Jamis, Alex White, Peter Siu, Brendan Wallace, Anna Chase, Felicia Carmichael) *Boats and Birds (Zach Jamis, Mizore Soryu, Raidon Naoko) *Oxidation (Sarah Xu, Reiko Ishida, Bridget Connolly) Bodies: : Augustus MacDougal (Lying strangled on the sand outside the cave in the cliff face) : Harold Fisher (Lying near Augustus, gunshot would to the forehead) : Jimmy Robertson (Lying on his back, shot once in the stomach) : Helen Wilson (Lying by the treeline) : Jasper-Declan MacDermott (In a watery grave, throat blown apart) The Beach: East To the east of the mansion is another small beach, clearly a private area enjoyed by the former owners of the large building. This beach is clear of refuse, though the sand and rocks are of no higher quality than that of the northern beaches. : Danger Zone: Day 4, Day 10 (Fourth Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *False Awakening (Sarah Xu, Dutchy Ayers, Jason Clarke, Roland Hayes, Brendan Wallace) *Stamina (Yelizaveta Volkova, Victoria Logan, Garry Villette) *D-Day (Bridget Connolly, Kimberly Nguyen, Steve Barnes, Kris Hartmann, Sarah Xu, Christopher Carlson, Dutchy Ayers, Jason Clarke, Brendan Wallace, Roland Hayes) *Unquestioned Answers (Ilario Fiametta III, Jackson Ockley) *Sorry, Mom. Sorry, God. (Hayley Kelly, Kyle Portman, Ema Ryan, James Mulzet) *Follow Them Size Fives (Ricky Fortino) *Life's a Beach (Marty Lovett, Joshua Krakowski, Aston Bennett, Michelle O'Cain, Anna Chase) *Just Close Your Eyes (Courtney Bradley, Rekka Saionji, William Sears) *High Tides and High Hopes (William Hearst, Kari Nichols, Tiffany Baker) *Fairytale of New York (Acacia Salinger) *And I Need You To Recover... (Simon Telamon, Tyler Franklin) *A Day at the Beach (Ericka Bradley, Logan Reynolds, Jamie Li, Ricky Fortino) *Still in the Dark (Ivan Kuznetsov, Tabi Gweneth) *Tactic Static (Michael Moretti, Violet Druce, Sarah Atwell, Alice Boucher) *The Guilty Ones (Content Warning) (Hayley Kelly, Ema Ryan) *In My Restless Dreams (Josie Vernon, Sierra Manning) *Tabula Rasa (Brendan Wallace) *The Youngest Was The Most Loved (Ema Ryan, Sapphire McLeod, Hayley Kelly) *The Use of Common Sense is Authorized (Charlene Norris, Thea Kairos, Acacia Salinger, Mary-Ann Warren) *The Stoner Always Dies (Jay Holland, Hayley Kelly, Janet Binachi, Ema Ryan) *A Slight Change of Plans (Garrett Hunter, Eiko Haraguchi, Jeremy Franco, Harun Kemal, Simon Telamon, Jay Holland, Acacia Salinger, Michael Moretti, Violet Druce, Jennifer Perez) Bodies: : James Mulzet (By the treeline, decapitated) : Tyler Franklin (Lying on his back, cremated) : Jamie Li (Lying by the water, stabbed in the chest) : Sapphire McLeod (At the shoreline, shot through both the chest and head) : Sierra Manning (By the treeline, covered in a few flowers, blood around mouth) The Parish The parish is set somewhat apart from the main village, and takes the form of a non-denominational chapel. Designed in a classic format with several rows of pews facing a raised stage, it nonetheless doesn't boast any traditional religious icons out in the open. Cupboards and closets contain an assortment of bibles, crucifixes, copies of the Torah, and other items of worship - as well as a few bottles of a particularly good brandy stashed behind the pulpit. Seems someone had their own way of getting closer to God. : Danger Zone: Day 8 : Bodies: :: Chris Davidson (Buried on the parish grounds, crudely decapitated) :: Brent Shanahan (Inside the chapel, chest impaled on a broken pew) :: Violetta Lindsberg (Outside the entrance to the chapel, neck blown apart) :: Alicia Murazek (Inside the chapel, lying strangled by the doors) :: Lily Maclaughlin (Outside the chapel, neck slashed) :: Jessie Anderson (Inside the chapel, stomach eviscerated) :: Peter Siu (Outside the chapel, multiple gunshot wounds) :: Zach Jamis (Outside the chapel, throat slit) :: Saul Fetteralf (Outside the chapel, gunshot wound to the back) :: Leila Langford (Outside the chapel, throat blown apart) : Damage: The inside of the chapel was destroyed by an explosion, with pews scattered all over the place. The Ranger Station The ranger station is a small cottage tucked into the lee of the mountain, surrounded by the debris from the mining operation. The three-room building (consisting of a small kitchenette/lounge area, an office, and a bathroom) is full of filing cabinets and records from the mine, the logging operation, and various other small enterprises. Predominant are records pertaining to local wildlife and plants. The station appears untouched, leaving the impression that whoever manned it simply left one day and never came back. : Danger Zone: Day 6 : Bodies: :: Maria Santiago (Lying at the treeline, neck slashed) :: Jackson Ockley (Lying inside, shot in the eye) :: Ethan Kent (Propped up against the door to the cabin, neck blown apart with a note in his hand) :: Feo Smith (Lying just a few feet from Ethan, neck blown apart) :: Gracie Wainwright (Lying on her side, bleeding from the head) :: Joe Rios (Lying inside, multiple gunshot wounds to chest and arm) : Damage: The kitchen window and the TV in the bedroom are wrecked, and both surveillance cameras in the office have been ripped out the wall. The Infirmary This small infirmary on the outskirts of town will present a useful shelter for any student not wanting to venture into the larger residential district. Although clearly not equipped for any serious medical treatment, it still carries a good supply of equipment designed to stabilize patients. Alternately, the beds could mean a night of comfort, and the quarantine room could provide excellent shelter to those desperate for a hiding place. : Danger Zone: Day 3 : Bodies: :: Jaclyn Krusche (Lying in one of the rooms, face beaten in and covered in a white sheet) :: Charlotte Cave (Lying directly next to Jaclyn, speared through the abdomen and covered in a white sheet) :: Kayla McArthur (Lying in the doorway, collar exploded, covered in a white sheet) :: Johnathan McDowell (Lying near Kayla, run through with a sword, covered in a white sheet) :: Sebastian Decartes (Lying near Johnny, shot in the chest, covered in a white sheet) :: Mia Kuiper (Buried in a shallow grave outside the infirmary) :: Fiona Sparki (Slumped inside, multiple gunshot wounds) :: Charlotte DuClare (Lying inside, multiple gunshot wounds) :: Josee Trembley (Lying inside, gunshot wound to the head) : Damage: The inside of the infirmary has been badly trashed. Town Center The center of town is picturesque, flower beds surrounding a large fountain. Large amounts of graffiti mark the fountain's edge, most of it pertaining towards the fact that the centerpiece of the fountain is a carved naked woman with arms outstretched. A well-traveled road leads down to the docks, and a second road leads towards the felled forest. This area also includes the houses closest to the center. : Danger Zone: Day 6 Threads in chronological order: *Ten Shades of Gray (Warren Brown, Omar Burton, Jessica Pentangeli, Alex Jackson, Fiona Sparki, Nik Kronwall, Maria Graham, Dustin Royal, Cassidy Wakemore, Mizore Soryu, Zach Jamis, Samya Franklin , Simon Fletcher, Ash Morrison, Christopher Carlson) *Fountain of Youth (Trent Savage, Craig Hoyle, Haruka Watanabe, Owen Rothschild, Duncan McMahon, David Meramac, Nik Kronwall, Fiona Sparki) *Stay Frosty (Yelizaveta Volkova , Colin Falcone, Alice Blake, Jacob Charles, Tim Questiare , Victoria Logan) *Feral Intelligence (Kris Hartmann, R.J. Lowe, Mary-Ann Warren, Eiko Haraguchi, Aston Bennett) *Where Have All the Flowers Gone? (Kimberly Nguyen) *Nothing Really Matters (Janet Binachi) *Don't Let The Bedbugs Bite (Ericka Bradley, Madeleine Smith) *We Can Live with the Sadness (Kimberly Nguyen, Reiko Ishida, Ema Ryan) *Everybody Loses (Kimberly Nguyen, Reiko Ishida, Ericka Bradley, Ivan Kuznetsov, Ilario Fiametta III) Bodies: : Warren Brown (Lying in the flower bed, shot in the chest) : Craig Hoyle (By the fountain, gunshot wound in the abdomen) : Owen Rothschild (Lying next to Craig, axe wound to the head) : R.J. Lowe (Lying near the BKA crate) : Ericka Bradley (Facedown on the ground, gunshot wounds in back) : Reiko Ishida (Not far from Ericka, multiple gunshot wounds) : Ivan Kuznetsov (Outside a burnt house, multiple gunshot wounds) : Ilario Fiametta III (Outside a burnt house, self-inflicted gunshot wound) Destroyed Cell Phone Tower This was once the sole cell phone reception tower on the island, largely responsible for its internet and phone contact with the outside world. Now, however, it is nothing but a twisted, dangerous ruin, strewn with wreckage, having been destroyed by Danya’s henchmen during the preparation of the island. They did a thorough job; a close inspection reveals that nothing of use remains. : Danger Zone: Day 5 (morning only), Day 9 : Bodies: :: Robert Lerger (Buried in a shallow grave a short distance from the tower) :: Etain Brennan (Lying near Janet, shot several times in the chest and neck) :: Janet Claymont (Impaled on a strut by the ruins of the tower) :: Maxwell Crowe (Crossbow bolt to the heart, lying about 200 metres from the tower) The Mountain This is the central mountain, which commands a view of most of the island, though this will be of limited use in many parts due to the cover of trees. The mountain itself is lightly wooded, though the top has been cleared and a bench set up, facing west, with a perfect view (at the right time of day) of the setting sun. A trail allows access to the mountaintop. : Items: ''' :: Kampilan next to Melissa's body :: Jutte next to Nick's body :: Estoc jammed in Nick's arm : '''Bodies: :: Remi Pierce (Lying on a mountain ledge, neck blown apart) :: Megan Nelson (Inside a cave, mauled and partially eaten) :: Keith Christoph (Lying on a path on the western side of the mountain, head beaten to a pulp) :: Tobias Elwin (Lying on ground, gaping hole in neck) :: Raina Morales (Lying on ground near Tobias, face bloodied post-mortem, little bruising) :: Samaya Boen-Hilstrand (Lying on her back at the edge of a clearing, bite marks on her arm) :: Christopher Carlson (Lying on his back near a cliff edge, scalpel wound to the chest, bled out) :: Melissa Li (Lying on the ground, gaping hole in neck) :: Nick Reid (Lying on his back near Melissa, beaten, impaled through the abdomen, right eye destroyed, and estoc jammed in right arm) :: Maxwell Lombardi (Lying at the foot of a cliff, multiple gunshot wounds to his body, stab wound to groin and mouth blown to shreds) :: Garry Villette (Lying face up not far from the bench, body badly burned and lower leg missing) :: Kris Hartmann (Lying not far from Garry, a stab wound in her back) :: Alice Boucher (Lying face up, gunshot wound in chest) :: Julian Avery (Lying a few feet away from Alice, stabbed in the stomach) The Mine Back in the early days of the island, the residents tried to mine the mountain for gold. The mountain, however, produced nothing, and after they reached the other side, the miners gave up. The leftover buildings serve as testament to the failed expedition. The wood buildings are very aged, creaking when a strong wind blows by. There are still pieces of old equipment that are scattered throughout the surrounding area, now serving little use to the island's inhabitants. : Danger Zone: Day 8, Day 10 (BKA) : Bodies: :: Vanessa Struthers (Lying inside the entrance to one of the buildings, shot in the back) :: Frankie Watson (Lying on his back several yards from a building, many stab wounds on his left side and a gunshot wound to the right side of his stomach) :: Charles Dawson (Lying face down near some bushes several yards from the body of Frankie Watson, gunshot wounds to his head, the back of his left shoulder, his stomach, and knee) :: Brock Mason (Head blown off by a high calibre round, duct tape and trussed up, tape half removed) :: Richard Han (Lying near entrance to the mines, killed by long fall) :: Michelle O'Cain (Outside one of the mine shacks, shot in the chest) :: Kevin Harding (Lying in a mine shack, stabbed through the torso and head) :: Sarah Atwell (In the changing rooms of a cabin, beaten savagely and clothes ripped. Neck sliced open) The Tunnels The tunnels, as the result of the failed mining experiment on the island, are rather simple, leading into the mountain and heading out towards the mansion grounds. While the entrance from the mine is still clear, the entrance from the grounds is more overgrown with thick foliage as if the owner of the mansion wished for it to be kept as invisible as possible and prevent the local populace from trespassing. It is hard to breathe and almost impossible to see without a light source down in the mine. These tunnels stretch all throughout the Northern part of the island, allowing access at several points in the felled forest and near the beach. : Danger Zone: Day 8 onwards (First Permanent Danger Zone) Threads in chronological order: *One Lucky SOB (Simon Telamon) *A Light In The Dark (Daisuke Nagazawa, Logan Reynolds) *Two Roads Diverged In A Dark Hellhole (Simon Grey, Raidon Naoko) *The Final Countdown (Jamie Li, Zach Jamis, Samya Franklin) *Extinguishing the Light of the Future (Peter McCue, Kaitlin Anderheim, Maxwell Crowe, Cyrille LaBlanche, Garry Villette, Miranda Merchant, Saul Fetteralf) *Out Of The Darkness And Into The Light (Cyrille LaBlanche, Reiko Ishida, Sally Connelly, Garry Villette) *Tunnel Vision (Tim Questiare, Colin Falcone, Tony Russo) *Behold this compost! behold it well! (Rhory Anne Broderick) *Bats & Rats & Blind Cave Salamanders (Charles Dawson, Gloria Benson, Quincy Jones, Raidon Naoko, Jessie Anderson, Helen Wilson, Tiffany Chanders) *There is a Light (Katelyn Wescott, Marion Summers, Aston Bennett) *Spelunking (Jennifer Perez, Nick Reid, Phillip Ward, Tom Guthrie, Aaron Hughes) *Ishida Hunting (Remy Kim, Josée Trembley, Katelyn Wescott) *The Man-slut, the Cocktease and the Lover (Ethan Kent, Duncan McMahon, Feo Smith, Haruka Watanabe, Francesca Fiametta, Liz Polanski) *Fuck. (Mike Jeffries, Madeleine Smith) *Axes Aren't Efficient For Grinding (Marybeth Witherspoon, Logan Reynolds, Daisuke Nagazawa) *Carpe Noctum (Nathan Choultard, Jason Harris, Maf Tuigamala, Leila Langford, Liam Brooks, David Anderson, Nick Reid) *It Knows Nothing of Whim (R.J. Lowe, Rekka Saionji, Mary-Ann Warren, Dustin Royal, Ridley Landon, Rena Peters, Raine Schwarz) *Ghosts (Mizore Soryu, Zach Jamis, Kari Nichols) *All the Untested Virtue (William Sears, Nick Reid) *The Cloud Minders (Autumn O'Leary, Ericka Bradley) *Blackout (Liz Polanski, Kimberly Nguyen, Mirabelle Nesa) *Alone in the Dark (Alex White) *Sprint for the Finish Line (Andrew Mitchell, Hayley Kelly, Ema Ryan) *Amazing Journey/Sparks (Aston Bennett, Eiko Haraguchi, Anna Chase) *The Gods Hate Us (Celeste Beaumont, Meredith Hemmings, Kayla McArthur) *Intermission (Maxwell Lombardi) *Anthem for Doomed Youth (Acacia Salinger, Thea Kairos, Charlene Norris, Joe Rios, Ricky Fortino) *Peripeteia (Brendan Wallace, Steven Hunt, Peter Siu, Jacquard Broughten) *Lost (Francesca Fiametta) *The Gully (Liz Polanski, Brendan Wallace, Mirabelle Nesa, Jeremy Franco, Garrett Hunter, Madeleine Smith, Carla Conners) *The Ultimate Party (Thea Kairos) Bodies: : Sally Connelly (Lying on her back some distance away from a tunnel entrance, stabbed in the throat) : Cyrille LaBlanche (Lying on her front close to Sally, stabbed in the back with facial injuries) : Tony Russo (Lying inside one of the tunnels, axed in the head) : Tom Guthrie (Head beaten in inside one of the tunnels) : Rekka Saionji (Head kicked in inside one of the tunnels, kneecap shot out) : David Anderson (Nose smashed in inside one of the tunnels, not far from Tom) : Daisuke Nagazawa (Lying in one of the tunnels, neck blown apart) : William Sears (One eye destroyed and head smashed in inside one of the tunnels, t-shirt covering head) : Andrew Mitchell (Outside a tunnel entrance, shot multiple times in the torso) : Carla Conners (Outside the tunnels, head blown from body) : Steven Hunt (Lying deep within the mountain, shot in leg) : Liz Polanski (In the tunnels, shot, throat and surrounding area seriously burnt/bandaged) : Ricky Fortino (Lying against a tunnel wall, neck blown apart) : Mirabelle Nesa (Bullet wound in gut and head, lying face down near a four-way tunnel intersection) : Jacquard Broughten (Bullet wound to cheek, slumped against a wall of one of the tunnels) : Francesca Fiametta (Lying on the ground, neck blown apart) : Thea Kairos (Lying beneath a hole in the ceiling, neck blown apart) The Groundskeeper's Hut The groundskeeper of the manor used to live in this small cottage. The room also functioned as a storage facility for a number of tools used to keep the grounds neat and tidy. Surrounding the area is a well kept garden which was probably meant for the manor's owner, though it seems that the caretaker took as much pride in tending to it as the owner took in viewing it. : Danger Zone: Day 2, Day 9 : Bodies: :: Petrushka Ivanova (Lying outside the hut on her back, shot in the chest) :: Rose Codreanu (Lying on the bed, neck blown apart) :: Edward Belmont (Lying outside the hut, head smashed on a rock) :: Ben Powell (Lying outside the hut, shot in chest) :: Mary-Ann Warren (Lying on the floor, shot in the head) The Fun Fair As students move farther west from the mansion, they will discover what looks to be a small fair of some sort. It has a small red and gold Ferris wheel and an ornate carousel nearby. The rides are in poor repair, going to rust and with their once brightly paint fading and chipped. : Danger Zone: Day 5 : Bodies: :: Steve Barnes (In the middle of the fun fair, decapitated) :: Joshua Krakowski (Buried in a shallow grave near the carousel, shot in the temple at close range) :: Marty Lovett (Buried next to Joshua, run through the heart with a sword) Hall of Mirrors A prominent part of the fun fair is the house of mirrors. However, the power is out, making it difficult for a student to see whether they are looking at a reflection - or the real thing. The building is complex even given its purpose, standing two stories tall. : Danger Zone: Day 11 (BKA) : Bodies: :: Darren Locke (Lying outside the building in the middle of several shards of glass, cut up badly) :: Evelyn Reed (Lying in a hall on the first floor next to Logan Reynolds, inflicted with postmortem wounds from trampling and shotgun fire) :: Nik Kronwall (Lying outside the building, shot in the chest) :: Staffan Kronwall (Lying outside the building, axed in the chest, close to Nik) :: Logan Reynolds (Lying against a shattered mirror near Evelyn Reed, shotgunned in the chest multiple times) :: Marion Summers (Lying at the top of the staircase, shot in the heart) :: William Davis (Lying near the staircase on the second floor, throat slit, face smashed in) :: Alan Rickhall (Lying in front of the door on his back. A half torn photograph of him and Zoey Desantra (NPC) next to him.) :: Roland Hayes (A bloody mess near the remains of a bag) : Damage: A corner of the upper level was destroyed in an explosion, and several pieces of glass and mirror are scattered outside the building. One wall on the bottom floor boasts a large hole, with interior wiring ripped out. Gazebo At the westernmost part of the grounds of the Fun Fair lies a simple white gazebo with flower beds at each entrance. The gazebo is, coincidentally enough, highly similar to the one on the grounds of Bayview Secondary School, bringing a touch of nostalgic familiarity to the situation. : Danger Zone: Day 9 : Bodies: :: Daniel Vaughan (Lying by the gazebo, body badly burned, face covered by a black handkerchief) :: JJ Sturn (Lying in the Gazebo, shot in the chest and head) :: Rashid Hassan (Lying faceup near the gazebo, shot in the neck) :: Quincy Jones (Lying in the gazebo, gunshot wounds to leg, elbow, and chest) The Greens Once the students leave the mansion grounds they will find a small area used for athletic activity. It seems that the owner was one who enjoyed his fair share of exercise. Going north, students will find a tennis court surrounded by an unlocked plastic link fence. Those going south will find a sloped putting green as well as a small but deep bunker. : Danger Zone: Day 2, Day 8, Day 11 (Ninth Permanent Danger Zone) : Bodies: :: Dawne Jiang (On the tennis court, neck blown apart) :: Lucas Lupradio (On the putting green, neck and wrist slashed with gunshot wound to stomach) :: Rizzo Vitoria (In a bush by the side of the putting green, gunshot wounds to the thigh and head) :: Carol Burke (Lying beside the bush, strangled) :: Isaiah Garvey (Lying near one of the bunkers at the foot of a hill, head beaten in) :: Kevin Warick (Shot in the gut in a sand bunker) :: William Hearst (Lying on the green, shivved in the chest) :: Rena Peters (Lying near William, stabbed repeatedly) :: David Meramac (On a hill, neck blown apart) The Logging Road The logging road leading from the sawmill to the woods separates both halves of the felled forest. It shows a lot of recent use, with tracks from the logging trucks grooved into dirt. In the middle of the road is one of the logging trucks, still with its last load of cargo. The keys are nowhere to be found in or around the truck. Though it won't be moving, the truck provides the closest amount of cover for at least a mile radius. : Bodies: :: Jonathan Jarocki (Lying on back near the truck, shot multiple times) :: Simon Grey (Lying on back besides truck, face destroyed by multiple bullets) :: Janet Victoriee-Ser (At the bottom of the river) :: Sofia Martelli (Lying near a log, collar blown) :: Kari Nichols (Lying near the bridge, shot in the side, surrounded by shell casings and a shattered Rubik's cube) :: Stacy Hart (Lying near the bridge, shot multiple times in chest) :: Remy Kim (Lying near Stacy, shot in the back of the head) :: Gloria Benson (Lying near Remy, bloody head wounds, stabbed in the arm) :: Micheal Raynor (Lying near a truck, head bashed in) :: Janet Binachi (Lying on the road, multiple gunshot wounds) :: Meredith Hemmings (Lying face down, gunshot wound to chest and throat crushed) :: Violet Druce (Lying face down, multiple gunshot wounds) The Warehouse North of the residential district is a large building containing all of the cargo from the logging industry as well as general supplies. In this building there is a series of red and blue cargo boxes that form a giant maze, in turn providing some amount of decent cover. All the boxes are locked shut with large padlocks, making them impossible to open. : Danger Zone: Day 4, Day 9, Day 11 (Tenth Permanent Danger Zone) : Items: Nightstick under a bunch of crates next to Rein and Gary's bodies. : Bodies: :: Marco Stonecastle (Lying down outside the back of the warehouse with gunshot wounds to kneecaps and lower back) :: Rein Bumgarner (Next to Gary, crushed under a stack of heavy crates) :: Gary Griffith (Next to Rein, crushed under a stack of heavy crates) :: Tiffany Chanders (Dead in the middle of the warehouse, single gunshot to the chest) The Residential Area The residential area used to house the miners, loggers, and mansion staff. Houses, mainly ranch-style and small, are arranged on one half of the U-shaped town. The other side of the U is home to a pub, a grocery store, a small convenience store, and a recreation center containing a gym and a small movie theater. : Danger Zone: Day 6 Threads in chronological order: *A Pit Stop of Sorts (Simon Fletcher, R.J. Lowe, Kris Hartmann, Zach Jamis, Ash Morrison, Samya Franklin) *The Quiet Lives Of Baron Saturday (Mizore Soryu, Raidon Naoko) *Reconstitution (Isaiah Garvey) *Conquistador (Ben Powell, Jacob Charles, Paige Strand, Sarah Atwell, Rob Jenkins, Adrian Staib, Marty Lovett, Daniel Kensrue) *Shelter From the Storm (Allen Birkman, Carla Conners, Jennifer Perez, Mike Jeffries, Robert Lerger, Lucy Ashmore, William Davis, Janet Victoriee-Ser) *Rest and Relaxation (Harold Fisher, William Sears, Hilary Strand, Chadd Crossen, Eva Lancaster) *Laurel and Hardy Got NOTHIN' On Us (Craig Hoyle, Trent Savage) *No Turning Back (Raidon Naoko, Scott McGregor, Julian Avery) *I Got a Hand, So I Got a Fist (Julian Avery) *God's Unwanted Children (Garrett Hunter, Liz Polanski) *Metalcrafting (Liz Polanski) *Star-Crossed Lover (Janet Claymont) *March to Your Death (Peter Siu, William Hearst, Eiko Haraguchi) *Where Do You Go From Here? (Aaron Hughes, Aileen Borden, Yelizaveta Volkova, Lillian Hayes, Richard Han, R.J. Lowe, Mary-Ann Warren, David Matson, Owen Rothschild) *The Moon is Laughing at You (Zach Jamis, Dustin Royal, Maria Graham, Samya Franklin, Simon Fletcher, Christopher Carlson, Ash Morrison, Cassidy Wakemore, Mizore Soryu, George Leidman, Trent Savage) *The Hardest Part (Reiko Ishida) *Civilization at any Price (Alice Blake, Victoria Logan, Raidon Naoko) *Burn the Louvre (Garrett Hunter, Lucy Ashmore, Andrea Raymer, David Matson, Allen Birkman, Joe Rios) *from the tit to the bone (Content Warning) (Rhory Anne Broderick) *In the House, In A Heartbeat (Maxwell Lombardi) *All's Fair (Raidon Naoko, Mizore Soryu, Victoria Logan, Jacob Charles, Colin Falcone) *No Crying Allowed (Gloria Benson, George Leidman, Maria Graham, Duncan McMahon, Micheal Raynor, Cassidy Wakemore, Maxwell Lombardi) *Alex in Sunderland (Alexander Seymour, Remy Kim) *The Long Road Home (Sarah Xu , Bridget Connolly, Dutchy Ayers, Kimberly Nguyen, Roland Hayes, Joe Rios, Alan Rickhall) *Just a Kid, Napping (Tyler Franklin, Sarah Atwell, Annaliese Hansen, Alice Boucher) *Meet Again (Ivan Kuznetsov, Tabi Gweneth, Simon Telamon, Clio Gabriella) *Sedation (Content Warning) (Sarah Xu , Bridget Connolly) *The Man Your Man Could Smell Like (Raymond Dawson, Annaliese Hansen, Isabel Guerra, Alex Jackson, Jimmy Brennan, Rosa Fiametta, Allen Birkman, Felicia Carmichael) *Throw It On a Fire (Violet Druce, Michael Moretti) *Back in St. Paul, if Just for an Evening... (Content Warning) (Peter McCue, Kaitlin Anderheim, Imraan Al-Hariq) *Monsters (Content Warning) (Alex White, Annaliese Hansen, Allen Birkman, Isabel Guerra, Raymond Dawson, Alex Jackson, Rosa Fiametta, Felicia Carmichael, Jimmy Brennan, Andrea Raymer) *Maria Graham's Series of Unfortunate Events (Maria Graham, Ivan Kuznetsov, Tabi Gweneth, Imraan Al-Hariq) *Deep Warm Drunk (Kitty Gittschall, Fiona Sparki, Autumn O'Leary) *Mistaken Identity (Garry Villette, Saul Fetteralf) *Lies, lies, lies (Aaron Hughes, Charlotte DuClare, Aileen Borden) *No One Here Gets Out Alive (Content Warning) (Jimmy Brennan, Zach Jamis, Samya Franklin) *The Wolfman Cometh (Saul Fetteralf) *Through and Through (Ericka Bradley) *Wandering Minds (Madeleine Smith) *Glitter & Rot (Josie Vernon, Nick LeMonde) *Director's Cut (Ema Ryan, Nick LeMonde) *Whistling in The Dark (Aaron Hughes, Madeleine Smith) *Used to be a sweet girl... (Ema Ryan) *Rapture (Raidon Naoko) *Camping Out (Reiko Ishida, Ericka Bradley) *Finalizing Plans (Aaron Hughes, Aston Bennett) *Maladjusted (Ema Ryan) *All the World Has Come To See the End (Leila Langford) *The Mighty Sparrow (Tabi Gweneth, Ivan Kuznetsov, Aston Bennett, Aaron Hughes) Bodies: : Paige Strand (Buried in a shallow grave about 50 meters outside of the house she was shot in) : Scott McGregor (Faceup in a house, hat placed on head) : Lucy Ashmore (Inside one of the houses, neck blown apart) : Duncan McMahon (Lying in one of the houses, bullet wounds in back) : Clio Gabriella (Lying in the street, bullet wound to the side) : Victoria Logan (Lying by one of the houses' staircases, bullet wound in gut) : Jacob Charles (Lying near Victoria Logan, bullet wound in chest, cap covering face) : Alexander Seymour (Lying a short distance from town, head blown off from collar detonation) : Annaliese Hansen (Buried in a shallow grave near the grocery store) : Rosa Fiametta (Buried in a shallow grave near the grocery store) : Autumn O'Leary (Lying inside the pub, gunshot wound to head) : Maria Graham (Lying in one of the houses, multiple wounds and bruises across body) : Samya Franklin (Inside a house, crushed under shelves) : Josie Vernon (Leaning against a tree, gunshot wound to head) : Nick LeMonde (Lying outside, gunshot wound to the head) : Raidon Naoko (Inside a house, multiple gunshot wounds) : Aston Bennett (Lying outside, gunshot wound to the chest) : Aaron Hughes (Lying inside at the foot of some stairs, head trauma and gunshot wound to chest) : Tabi Gweneth (Lying inside on a bed, gunshot wound to torso) : Ema Ryan (Lying outside, multiple gunshot wounds) Island Map At the beginning of SOTF V4, an image of an island containing all the areas of V4 was posted to the forums by Che Cluevara crediting the design to Mimi. Throughout SOTF, the image has been used as a guide as to where the areas of SOTF V4 are in conjunction with other areas.http://s10.zetaboards.com/SOTF_V2/single/?p=8635286&t=7285063 Original thread References Category:Locations